


Where I Want to Be

by Lola99



Series: The Commander and The Champion [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola99/pseuds/Lola99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Shepard are attacked on their way back from the Wounded Coast.  It has...interesting consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Want to Be

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I really enjoyed writing these two, so I had to do more. Slightly less plot this time. ;)

It was getting dark when he and Shepard finally made their way back into Kirkwall from the Wounded Coast.  Hawke had completely lost track of time as they had sat together on the blanket, watching the waves roll in.  It had been nice and calm and perfect, and he’d been reluctant to leave it behind.  He knew that there was only trouble waiting for him at home.  

He had gotten rid of the Qunari, but the bigger and more worrisome threat still remained: Meredith.  And with the void that had been left after the death of the Viscount, her power in the city had only increased.  She and Orsino had been coming to blows more and more often, and usually in public.  The entire city was on edge, and he was their Champion.  They were looking to him to be able to find a solution.

Or be the solution.  Several people were suggesting him as the new Viscount.  It would never happen, of course.  Even though he had beaten the Arishok and removed the Qunari threat from their city, many people still viewed him as a foreigner.  He was also a mage, and even if Meredith were somehow out of the picture, these people feared mages, and they would never allow one to lead them for long.

“You okay?”  
Shepard’s concerned voice brought him out of his thoughts.  He smiled and took the other man’s hand in his own to squeeze it briefly.

“Just a lot on my mind.  And I find myself wishing we could have stayed out there on that beach, and I could ignore all of the problems waiting for me at home.”

“I understand that feeling.”

“I imagine you do.  Although, to be honest, I feel like my problems are really rather small to the ones you had to face.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.   Sure the Reapers were trying to destroy the entire galaxy, but-”

Shepard never got to finish he’d been saying as a group of Guardsmen Pretenders stepped from the shadows on all sides of them.  Hawke dropped the picnic basket to the ground and slowly reached back for his staff.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shepard reach for his daggers.  They may have been on a date, but everyone knew you didn’t walk around Kirkwall unarmed.

“Oi, it’s the Champion!”

“Shut up.  No, it’s not.”

Hawke stepped forward, hand still on his staff.  He felt Shepard shift behind him, keeping an eye on his back.

“Oh, but I am.  And I suggest that you leave Hightown now, while you still have your lives.”

“I don’t care who you are.  There’s two of you, and a dozen of us.  We have armor, you don’t.  I feel good about our chances.”

Hawke grinned.  “Then you’re an idiot.”

He through a fireball at the group to their right, and then quickly turned and followed up with a cone of ice towards his front.  As he turned again, he caught a brief glimpse of Shepard disappear in a flash of blue and then reappear in the middle of the group to their left.  He watched in fascination as Shepard jumped up and slammed into the ground, dispelling the blue energy that had surrounded him in a wave that knocked the three attackers to the ground.  Shepard then immediately rolled to his feet and with three quick movements, slit their throats before they could even make their way back to their feet.

Hawke was spellbound.  He’d never seen anything like it.  Sure, he’d watched Isabela and Shepard sparring in the courtyard, and the other man had given him small demonstrations of what his biotics were capable of.  But he’d never seen anything quite like this.  The way the man moved with confidence and artistry, it was clear that he was comfortable in battle.  It was...arousing.

“Hawke!  Watch out!”

Shepard’s shout shook him from his wayward thinking.  Without even turning around, Hawke conjured up a mind blast and threw the three attackers who had been sneaking up behind him to the ground.  While they were down, Shepard moved in with his daggers to finish them, leaving six attackers left.  Hawke and Shepard fell into a rhythm, and it didn’t take long before only one of their attackers remained.

Shepard held the man from behind, one of his daggers pressed to his neck, as Hawke stepped towards him and said, “Where is your base of operations?”

“You think I’m stupid?”

“That remains to be seen.  You and your friends have been plaguing the streets of Hightown for months now, and I’ve reached the end of my patience.”  Hawke took another step, his face barely an inch from the thugs as he continued, “So, I’ll ask you again.   _Where is your base_?”

The man swallowed hard before finally caving and giving them directions towards an estate on the other side of Hightown.  As Hawke nodded to let Shepard know to release him, he gave the man one last warning.

“I never want to see your face again.  Is that clear?”

“Y-yes.  Of course, Champion.”

Hawke smirked as the man took off, stumbling over himself in his haste to get away from them.

“Well.  That was actually quite fun.  I don’t imagine these poor chaps thought so, but-”

He never got a chance to finish what he was saying as Shepard grabbed the front of his robes, pulled him in close, and covered his mouth in a searing kiss.  At first Hawke was too stunned to do anything, but once he’d recovered his wits, he smirked and pushed Shepard up against a nearby wall.  Pressing up against him, he lowered his head to scrape his teeth along the side of Shepard’s neck.  

He traced a trail with his tongue down to his collarbone and then back up to his ear, where he stopped to softly say, “I see I wasn’t the only one affected by that...performance.”

Shepard squirmed and gasped underneath him.  “Mmm...seeing you with your...hng...magic..ah, Hawke!”  

Hawke chuckled against Shepard’s throat, and gave his rapidly hardening cock another squeeze through his breeches, causing the other man to groan.

“For fuck’s sake, Hawke.  You need to stop right now, or I’m not going to be able to!”

“I believe _you_ started this, Shepard.”

“You’re right.  And it’s time I regained the upper hand.”

Hawke barely had time to register what he’d said before Shepard kicked out a leg and literally swept him off of his feet, holding onto him so that he didn’t fall to the ground too hard.  

Shepard straddled him and pinned his arms to the ground, then leaned in and practically growled as he said, “Now, Hawke.  Are you going to behave, or am I going to have to _fuck_ you right here in the street?”

He emphasized his point by grinding his bottom against Hawke’s erection, and the Champion couldn’t stop the loud groan that escaped his lips.

He managed to regain his composure enough to say, “As incredibly tempting as it is to stay exactly as we are, I’m afraid I have a reputation to uphold.  But, uh, let’s not waste any time getting back to my estate, shall we?”

Shepard laughed and made his way to his feet.  As he helped Hawke up, he said, “I like the way you think, _Champion_.”

They left in such a rush that they completely forgot about the picnic basket that was still sitting in the middle of the square.  And they were so focused on each other, that they never noticed the pirate who was hiding in the shadows.

Not even as she stepped out with a grin on her flushed face and made her way over to recover the basket.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome back, Messere Hawke.  How was your trip to the coast?”

Shepard had been so focused on making his way straight to Hawke’s bedroom that he jumped at Bodahn’s voice.  

It appeared that Hawk was in the same state as he exclaimed, “Maker! I, uh...it was very pleasant, Bodahn, thank you.  We’re just going to, uh, retire for the night.”

“Very well, Messere.  Have a pleasant evening.”

Shepard could have sworn he saw a twinkle in the dwarf’s eye as he bowed and excused himself.  He and Hawke stood still until he disappeared out the side door, and then they exchanged a look and raced towards the stairs.

They were removing clothes before the door was even shut behind them.  Shoving and kissing and grabbing and grinding alternated with pieces of clothing flying through the air.  Before long they were standing before each other, wearing nothing but their small clothes and gasping for air.  

At that moment, the mood changed.  The adrenaline from the fight had started to wear off, and they were simply left with their desire for one another.  The fight for dominance slowly gave way to tenderness, and it was gentle hands that removed the remaining barriers between them.

Hawke grabbed his hand and led him towards the bed, stopping at the foot and cupping Shepard’s face in his hands.  His lips were soft and when Shepard flicked his tongue, he tasted honey mixed with the hint of salt that came from living near a constant ocean breeze.  When he brought his fingers up to tangle in Hawke’s hair, he marveled at it’s softness compared to the course feeling of his beard on his face.

These were all things he hadn’t taken the time to notice before.  On the beach, they’d been rushed, eager to finally act on feelings they’d both had for some time.  And on the street, they’d been running purely on the post-battle adrenaline.  Now he found himself wanting to take his time and learn everything he could about his new lover.

Lover.  The word bounced around in Shepard’s head several times before he finally decided that he liked it.  It had been a long time since he had even considered...this.  There had been a brief moment on the SR-1, before Virmire.  After Virmire, he’d decided that getting close to anyone was a bad idea for him.  It only took getting tossed into an alternate universe to change his mind.

Hawke broke off the kiss and pulled back slightly, looking at him questioningly.  “Is there something wrong, Shepard?”

Shepard didn’t hesitate.  With a huge grin, he gently pushed Hawk back onto the bed and climbed in next to him.

“For the first time in a long time, absolutely _nothing_ is wrong.”

He reached over and pulled Hawke closer, capturing his lips with his own.  He took his time, exploring his mouth before moving down.  His mouth slowly traveled over the entire length of Hawke’s body, suckling, licking, and nipping.  He discovered that the Champion was extremely ticklish just under his kneecaps, and that his right nipple was slightly more sensitive than his left.  He also discovered that the man had little tolerance for teasing when he kissed along his hip bones.  

Hawke cursed and flipped them both over so he was now on top.  Shepard slowly lost his mind as Hawke returned the favor, finding that scar along his ribs that made him buck and squirm when touched, along with every other sensitive spot on his body.  

He showed his lack of patience when he made his way down and swirled his tongue around the tip of Shepard’s cock once, twice, before taking his entire length in his mouth.  Shepard curled his fingers into the other man’s hair as he moved so achingly slow, keeping him right on the edge, but never bringing him over.  

Shepard couldn’t take it anymore.  “Hawke!  I need...uh, fuck!”

With a chuckle, Hawke released him and looked up.  “I need that too.  Do you..uh..would you…”

Shepard reached down and pulled Hawke up to kiss him softly before saying, “I want you inside me.”

Hawke smiled.  “Okay.  I,um..I have some salve in the drawer.”

He moved to the side, reached into the drawer on the nightstand, and came back with a small jar.  Shepard watched through heavy-lidded eyes, his heart racing, as Hawke took some of the salve and rubbed it in his palms to warm it.  When he reached down to carefully insert one finger, he captured Shepard’s gasp in a kiss.

Hawke took his time, slowly working in one, two, and then three fingers, placing distracting kisses on Shepard’s lips, along his jaw, and across his collarbone.  Shepard was beyond ready when Hawke finally rubbed the remaining salve along his cock and then slowly pressed himself inside.

“Maker, Shepard!  You feel amazing.”

After taking a moment for them both to adjust, Hawke started moving.  Shepard found himself enthralled by the expression on Hawke’s face and the look in his eyes as he worked himself in and out, shifting just so and finding a spot that left Shepard utterly speechless.  

He was completely lost, overwhelmed by sensation and... _emotions_.  Where had the emotions come from?  Shepard decided it didn’t matter.  He hadn’t felt like this in so long.  Christ, he wasn’t sure he’d felt like this _ever_.  

It was that realization that brought him to the edge, and he barely managed to call out a warning before he was coming.  Hawke pumped in and out a few more times before he, too tumbled over the edge.  Shepard felt him pumping inside him before he let out a rough breath, pulled out, and dropped next to him.

After taking a moment to catch their breath, they carefully cleaned each other up and crawled under the covers.  Shepard curled into Hawke’s side, one hand running through his hair and the other flung around his waist to casually trace lines along his abdomen.

He was just drifting off to sleep, when he heard Hawke whisper, “Shepard?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you stay?  I mean, I know you might not have a choice, but if you did, if we found some way...would you want to go back?”

He didn’t hesitate.

“No.  I’m exactly where I want to be.”


End file.
